


"He Is My Friend"

by E_synonyM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Extremis Tony Stark, Graphic Description, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Stark-centric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_synonyM/pseuds/E_synonyM
Summary: 靈魂伴侶對彼此說的某段對話會刻印在雙方皮膚的相同位置上。





	"He Is My Friend"

"你記得他們嗎？"

心跳在他的胸腔內劇烈鼓動，震痛了胸骨，他知道自己就要過度呼吸了但是他不在乎，這一刻他什麼也無法在乎了。

"我記得他們所有人。"

他做不到理性地思考，也許他應該停下來，因為真正殺了他父母的不是那個被洗腦的人型武器。

黑白的畫面在寂靜中播放，猶如來自地獄的回放，黑色的身影殺死了他的媽媽。

燃燒的怨恨焚毀了他的神智。

* * *

那面由他父親親手製作的盾牌砸碎了盔甲的反應堆，他清楚感覺到胸骨碎裂、內臟被穿透的痛苦，那種皮肉被撕碎的劇烈痛楚應該會讓任何人慘叫出聲，但Tony被悲憤蒙蔽了所有感官，溫熱的液體湧上他的喉嚨，被硬生生吞了回去，濃烈的腥味盈滿口腔。

"他是我的朋友。"

那張曾經令他嚮往的臉孔如此說道，這就是原因了，也是結果，_因為......_

"我曾經也是。"

美國隊長丟棄了那面盾牌作為回應，刺耳的撞擊音鑽入耳膜，幾乎讓Tony嘔吐。

** _Tony Stark不曾是Steve Rogers的朋友。_ **

_不—_

他的指甲陷入地面，指片的連結處滲出連綿的血液。

** _不——_ **

Tony怒吼出聲，咳出一灘鮮血，他的雙眼激烈地泛紅，拚命睜大瞪視著已空無一人的方向，就像在與什麼抗爭。

_我不會被擊倒——_

_任何人也不能打敗我。_

_Obadiah不能，美國隊長也不能。_

_我會活下去，我不會被你們任何一個人殺死，我不會再被任何人欺騙，**不會——！**_

Tony在地上爬行，留下一長條拖曳的血跡。

_我會活下去——_

_你們誰也不能殺死我——_

_誰也不能——_

_誰也不能**再傷害我——**_

斷裂的胸骨在強行的移動中刺入更深的位置，但他感覺不到疼痛，熾熱的憎恨吞食了其他的感知，他只看得見他要前往的目的地。

完全失去能源的裝甲被一片片脫下，他在零下的溫度中僅穿著一件輕薄、染血的棉衣，拖著殘破的身軀爬進冰冷的雪地中。

原本純白的雪面上出現了一道悠長艷紅的溪流，驚心動魄。

冰雪凍住綻開的傷口，模糊的血肉透出病態的紫色。

猶如黑夜中的明燈，腕上的通訊器終於感應到訊號，綠色的光點微弱地閃爍。

他用盡殘留的最後一絲氣力按下手環上的緊急按鈕，清脆的提示音在呼嘯的風雪中一消而散。

* * *

Tony在戰甲的幫助下跌落在冰冷的手術台上，所有機器就緒，他的神智因為高漲的情緒而麻木，好似注射了過量的亢奮劑。

"Do it。"

堅固的合金銬鎖住了Tony的軀幹和四肢，粗長的針頭在他看不見的地方一點一點地刺入後頸根部，鑽入脊髓，變調的慘叫從喉嚨深處嗆咳而出，肌肉恐怖地扭曲糾結，皮膚似被強酸浸泡融化腐爛，聲帶表層滴下血肉溶解後的黏液，Tony再也無法以此渲洩苦痛。

也許昏迷或者麻痺會讓一切更輕鬆，但無論是為什麼，他始終清醒著，體驗著細胞重組時異常的劇痛，他找不著任何正常的五感，被包裹在由自己的血肉融成的繭裡，只有意識處於空然的寂靜和黑暗的深處，度過每一分每一秒。

有什麼在他的內心鬆脫了，他失控地痛哭，沒有眼淚，沒有聲音。

只有最深沉的絕望，攫住他已經不能更痛的五臟。

這就是地獄。

_是他的報應。_

* * *

二十四小時過去。

Tony Stark在極致的平靜中重生。

沒有痛苦、沒有悲傷、沒有迷惘。

深入骨髓的仇恨和悲痛化為最冷然的目的性。

* * *

鏡中的男人臉上沒有一絲皺紋，下顎和五官的線條深刻立體，赤裸的身軀上原本的疤痕消失了，多餘的軟肉全化成緊緻、富有彈性的肌肉，流暢的曲線宛若一隻敏捷的豹。

一行走勢堅定的字跡完整地刻印在左上方的心口上。

_他是我的朋友。_

另一行瀟灑潦草幾近混亂的寫在肱二頭肌上。

_我記得他們所有人。_

Tony愣了一下，才意識到那意味著什麼。 

他在鏡子前大笑出聲，近乎瘋狂地彎曲了身子，劇烈的自厭猶如硫酸流淌過全身的血管，引起令人癲狂的刺痛。

鏡中冷漠的男人回望著他，"你這可悲的東西，"Tony勾起唇角，陰暗的色彩在眼底流轉，"你不會再為任何人付出真心了。"

FIN  
2019/5/18


End file.
